Question: If $9a + 2b = -2$ and $7x + 3y = 6$, what is $63x - 9a + 27y - 2b$ ?
Solution: $= -9a - 2b + 63x + 27y$ $= (-1) \cdot (9a + 2b) + (9) \cdot (7x + 3y)$ $= (-1) \cdot (-2) + (9) \cdot (6)$ $= 2 + 54$ $= 56$